Blood
by nemadragon31
Summary: Sasuke is caught in the rain so he goes in to an old mansion only to find Saura.


**Hey guys I'm back! Happiness!!! I've been wanting to put this one up forever and just haven't had the time to so here you go and I hope you enjoy it! This song is called Blood (Empty Promises) and it's my Papa Roach. I don't own any of this I swear!!!!**

_**I will forgive but I won't forget  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect**_

Sasuke watched as the door disappeared leaving him in this creepy mansion. It was raining and so he walked in side the mansion to stay out of it. Out side the wind blew hard and the Cherry Blossoms from the trees slapped against the windows just as they did against his own skin a few moments ago. The room was lightly illuminated by candles on the surrounding stonewalls. He looked at the chandelier above him.

_**You better watch out  
If you don't know whats going on around you  
You better think twice  
Before you fly off the handle and lose it**_

"Wha-" He gasped. He could've sworn he saw a girl hanging from a noose on the chandelier. But there was no one there. Candles on the staircase lit up calling him.

"Guess there's only one way to get out of here." He mumbled and stomped his wet feet on the ground as he walked towards the stairs. A loud screeching sound reached his ears as he stepped on to the red-carpeted stair. He paused and waited as the hair on his back stood on end. Nothing came. Another step. No scream. Just the wind, he kept repeating in his head. He was half way saw something white out of the corner of his eye. He snapped is head to the side and saw nothing. He shrugged and continued on.

_**You better join us  
Before you get lost in the shuffle  
You better rise against  
The demons that are gonna try and hold you down**_

He reached the top and more candles lit up showing two different staircases. One going to the left and the other to the right. He chose the right one and began his trek up. Another screech bounced off the walls and sounded closer. Shit!

_**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love**_

The circular stairs seemed endless. He began to slow down as he saw at the top a light. That's go to be the end! A white hooded figure stepped in front of the light. Sasuke stopped moving. The person figure lifted off their hood as Sasuke's eyes widened with recognition.

_**Cause I'm not a pawn for you to play in your fucking game  
I've got dignity and a dream that I want to achieve  
The pressure, your troubled and you let me down  
I'm not deaf and all I hear are your empty promises**_

"Sakura." He whispered to his old teammate. "Sakura!" it came out like a shout as he began to run towards her. "What are you doing here?" He breathed heavily as he reached her. He looked at her face and then her size. She looked like a little child. "Why are you a child?" he asked stepping back. Her long pink hair shortened. Her childish form began to stretch and her bones began to crack. Her once cream-colored skin turned a beautiful tan. She grew until she was his height.

_**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love  
**_

"Sakura?" he backed up even farther while reaching into his pocket for his kunia.

"You left me Sasuke. That day on the bench." Her voice was dark and hollow. "You left me all alone on that damned bench." She hissed the last part. She smiled and showed her glowing green hand. "Now what's a little rain compared to this?" she laughed and punched him in the face.

_**Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!**_

The chakra stuck to him like leeches sucking away all his life. He put a hand to his face backing away from the force of the punch. His nose fell off. It fell to the floor with a thud and then it crumbled. His hand started to fall apart. He looked up at Sakura and she was smirking. He scowled and jumped at her. But before he could reach her he was a pile of dead skin.

_**I will forgive but I won't forget  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect**_

He jolted up and looked around. He was on the porch of the mansion. The rain has stopped and the sun was peaking from behind the clouds. Sasuke's hand flew to his kunai and used it as a mirror. His nose was still there and so was the rest of him.

"Sakura?" he whispered to the nothing that surrounded him. He looked up at the windows of the mansion and saw a flash of pink. He blinked and there was just a dusty old window there.

He shook his head, stepping out in to the sun and walked in the direction of the nearest town feeling two eyes watching him the whole time.

_**Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love  
Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love**_


End file.
